


Spock/McCoy Drabble #1

by astudyincastiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyincastiel/pseuds/astudyincastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Sherlock and John?  Try Spock and Bones. In a proto holo-deck playing them. Obvsly Older Them. Older Jim finds out and wants in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock/McCoy Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3 years ago, in 45min, with no one looking over my shoulder. Apparently.

The silence in the room was nearly as palpable as the annoyance radiating from Spock’s frame; hands tight behind his back, shoulders squared, back rigid. Or maybe that was just the humming of the holograms Scotty had mentioned off-handedly. Something about the dampeners being on the fritz but it wasn’t going to matter.

Leonard shifted uncomfortably in his, well, Spock called it ‘period attire’, but it wasn’t all that different from the things people still wore today —2012 wasn’t, as far as he was concerned, to match up with ancient history like the 80’s— and tried to remember why he’d let the damned hobgoblin set up the entire scenario; he’d jacked up the heat on the deck and stuck McCoy in a goddamned sweater. Shit. He tugged at the collar of the ugly woolen thing he was wearing and sighed.

"You gonna stand there and stare at that mantle forever, Spock, or are we actually gonna see if they’ve fixed your extensive list of gripes from last time, you nitpicky bastard," he grumbled, moving forward to stand next to the other man in an attempt to pinpoint his problem instead of admiring his figure in the longcoat he was wearing; there’d be time for that later, there was always time later, god he loved later.

Spock sniffed a little, his nose lifting into the air the tiniest bit —something he would deny, deny, deny later— and tilted his head fractionally to glance at McCoy out of the corner of his eye. “I left a hat here; now it is gone. As it was not provided by the holographic programming, I am unable to determine the reason for it’s sudden disappearance,” he replied blandly. At the small intake of breath that usually preceded anything McCoy had to say, Spock unclasped his hands and held one up to stop him. “Please do not suggest that this be our first ‘case’ during the simulation, Doctor.”

He might have smirked, if he’d caught McCoy’s scowl, but it would have been hard to catch, even when it lingered through the doctor’s short rant about mind-reading voo-doo and obnoxious aliens always needing to have the last word; it petered out to muttering eventually, as McCoy moved across the fabricated room to peer out the window and admire the way it really did seem like London went on forever despite knowing that it didn’t.

"You don’t need the damned hat anyway; you said you didn’t like it; said it made you look stupid," he said over his shoulder as he pushed the window open and tried leaning out.

"I said nothing of the sort, Doctor, and my curiosity for what has happened to the hat has little to do with any desire to wear it," came the retort just as the wall displaying the kitchen of 221B slid open to reveal the sleek corridor of the Enterprise and her grinning captain.

Wearing a deerstalker cap in what he most likely assumed was a ‘jaunty’ and attractive angle and a suit that was just a period or two behind. 

Spock raised an eyebrow; it threatened to disappear into his hairline. McCoy nearly banged his head on the holographic window and was cut off mid-expletive by bursting into laughter.

"What the hell, Jim?" he managed between fits. "And I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen you in a suit; hope it’s the last, too." Snerk.

Jim’s grin faltered slightly. “Well, you guys weren’t in any of your usual hang-outs or make-out spots, so I asked around, and Chekov told me that Scotty’d worked out some of the bugs on this thing and you were testing it again, so I thought I’d…come and join you? I mean. Unless this is some sort of sexual fantasy thing, in which case I’ll just watch,” he replied easily, stepping further inside so the doors could slide shut behind him and display the kitchen properly again. “I thought you might need a Sherlock…”

Spock’s eyebrow inched higher. “Jim,” he started, the tone of his voice subtly different, more patient, perhaps apologetic. “I did inform you that the Doctor and I would be busy this afternoon; clearly your acknowledgement of our arrangement was given without your full attention on the conversation. I apologize for not reminding you, and—”

"Don’t apologize because he can’t be bothered to pay attention when you talk to him; damn it, Spock," McCoy cut in, stalking over to Kirk and pulling the hat off his head. "And I’ve already got a Sherlock, thanks very much; can’t imagine you playing the part anyway; takes more thought than you can bother with when you aren’t sitting in that damned captain’s chair." Hmph. He held the hat out behind him for Spock to take, and forced himself not to smile as their fingers brushed.

"Dr. McCoy is correct; I have already taken on that particular role. However, since this is not, as you suggested, a fantasy designed to induce mating, you are welcome to select another character and assist us." Spock stuffed the hat into the pocket of his coat, and clasped his hands behind his back again.

Jim looked defeated for only a moment, before the grin was back in full force. “Great. That’s great. I have the best idea; give me ten minutes, okay, and I’ll be back,” he babbled, heading back for the doorway. They slid open with a ‘woosh’, letting him out into the hall, where he turned back to them as he pulled off his suit jacket. “Just wait til you see me in a crown~!”


End file.
